


disputed among many

by hideous



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cheating, Childhood Friends, Dom Ha Sooyoung, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom Park Jimin, Excessive Drinking, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sub Min Yoongi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideous/pseuds/hideous
Summary: yoongi loves taehyung but was taught that love and cruelty are synonymous.





	disputed among many

**Author's Note:**

> so i know this is really short but thats what i wanted so please dont come for my neck)))
> 
> [ig](https://www.instagram.com/fcksiz/) / [twt](https://twitter.com/carekink?s=09) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/letargic)
> 
> please contact me im lonely)):

_ ”Stop yelling. If everyone’s yelling, no one can be heard.” — Jennifer Donnelly, Revolution _ __  
  
•

 

His kisses are rushed, tongue forced into Yoongi’s mouth, as if he’s trying to find the end.

 

Yoongi hates it— how his kisses get him turned on faster than Taehyung’s do, how he messes up with his hair while Taehyung pulls. He hates the fact that Jimin is sloppier, that Taehyung smiles and praise him while Jimin doesn’t even acknowledge his existence, acting like he’s just a doll (—not his best friend’s lover).

 

•  
  


The first day of their sophomore year, they get drunk (Taehyung gets it worse than Jimin or Namjoon) and they start confessing random things.

 

Namjoon says he has a crush on one of his teachers (which is not a secret at all), Taehyung giggles sayin’ he wanna marry Yoongi and Jimin— Jimin tells Taehyung he loves him.

 

“I love you too, Minnie. So much I might even let you be my best man at my wedding.” Tae winks, ending up laughing, yet Jimin has to swallow his tears afraid he may confess he’s  _ in love _ .

  
  


For how long he had to swallow his tears?

(—for how long he has to still swallow his love?)

 

The thing is, Jimin does not remember falling for Taehyung.

 

Instead, he remembers looking in his eyes and not noticing he’s been smiling for too long. He remembers being six, telling his mother about his new best friend the day they first met. He remembers being told by Tae he loves him and responding the same way without thinking twice. He remembers only being in love with Taehyung, not even falling out of love (—is he even able to?)

  
•

He loves Taehyung.

•  
  


A week before their meeting Jeongguk comes home to Chuu and Yoongi, crying, tryin’ to feed his cat alone in the dark hallway, hoping Yoongi won’t pay attention to him and keep playing whatever-stupid game on his phone.

 

(Un)fortunately for him, Yoongi notices and does put his phone down, asking him what’s wrong.

 

The younger doesn’t even turn around, just gives up on feeding Chuu (hoping his hyung will do it later), and start crying louder, not caring anymore if Yoongi sees or hears him.

 

“‘S just that— that— Sooyoung broke up with me, hyung, an’ I just—”

 

“Oh, Guk, ‘s fine. Everything’s gonna be alright. Everything— hyung’s gonna be here as long as you need me.”

 

Then Yoongi’s long fingers find their way to Jeongguk’s waist, as Jeongguk keeps sobbing on his shoulder. They hug in the hallway, Chuu screaming for food at their feet.

  
  


(Jeongguk got her because he and Sooyoung found her on the streets, so Yoongi doesn’t feed her at the end of the day, forcing Guk do it— “Your cat, your job.”)  
  


•

Jimin definitely isn’t an alcoholic. He enjoys drinking, that’s all.

 

And he enjoys drinking so much that he finds his way almost everyday to the pub outside the campus, neither too far or close from the university.

 

He never gets drunk, just has a few drinks, chat with some strangers if he’s in the mood and then leaves.

 

Sometimes (—rarely), if those few drinks become several drinks, then he might not end up alone.

 

At first Tae was always there to send off those random guys (or girls), but then he went away, spending more time with Yoongi than with Jimin (—or even at home).

  
•

 

Taehyung has always found himself staring at Yoongi’s fingers playing the piano. They looked as if they were playing with stars, looking for the moon at the edge of darkness.

 

So when they finally get to know each other, Taehyung has no intention of being friends; he wishes for those fingers to touch him, to be kissed by him, to look for the <i>sun</i> while staring at the light.

 

He wishes for Yoongi to be his, and Yoongi wishes for himself to not hurt Taehyung.

•  
  


_ “I was a black sheep, but now I’m just a goat.”  _ — _ Kendrick Lamar _

 

His breath smells like whisky and watermelon, like tears and pain, like darkness and wood. He smells like moonlight and— he smells like Taehyung; like cigarettes smoked during breaks and hot chocolate during summer.

 

He smells like his future past. 

  
  


They first date goes like this: Yoongi crying at the pub, Yoongi crying in Taehyung’s arms, Yoongi and Taehyung making out in the backseat of Jimin’s car— Yoongi falling so hard he doesn’t get the guts to believe he’s gonna recover.

Taehyung’s smile is too bright for sober people to not notice and drunk people to resist, and the older male is grateful he got the chance to be both of them around the freshman. He smiles and it’s the most genuine thing he has ever seen, so Yoongi relaxes, lets the discomfort in his chest ease with his exhale, feeling brighter than at the start of the night, finally being able to return Tae’s smile.

 

His kisses are not rushed, working their way to Yoongi’s heart. He slightly pulls his hair in an attempt to get more access, his lower lip bitten in between his teeth.

 

•  
  


His stomach drops to somewhere beneath his toes, feeling an instant urge to vomit.

 

He wonders, somewhere in the back of his mind, what exactly he's doing. What the fuck he's expecting to get out of this situation.

  
  


Jimin knows her. Or so does he think. He remembers vaguely seeing her at Yoongi’s place.

 

Maybe she was his roommate’s girlfriend? Jimin can’t even remember the kid’s name. Either way, he doesn’t care. It’s not his place to talk about honesty when he’s been in love with his best friend for the last fourteen years. It’s not his place to ask either she has a partner or not, either they know each other not, or even what’s her name.

  
  


Anyway, he comes over her place, thinking that Taehyung might be home. Jimin thinks it’s gonna end quickly so he doesn’t bother saying his friend he won’t come home that night.

 

Jimin is still the one who drives, so he tries to pay attention to the road rather than how her breasts look in that v-cut shirt, how her legs are open, how her hands are playing with herself, moaning next to Jimin without even caring he’s there. She gets a finger inside, opening her mouth without anything coming out, filled with too much pleasure to speak.

 

A few seconds later, she adds another, working them slowly inside of herself with her thumb on her clit, massaging it.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

It takes her a long second to realise it was Jimin who said it, but one moment later she reaches out to him, smiling and pushing her fingers into his mouth.

 

“Suck. Yeah, baby’s such a good boy, isn’t he?” And as Jimin doesn’t answer, sucking the arousal juice off of them, she pulls his hair. “I said, Isn’t he? Answer me or I’m gonna leave you right here, all alone.”

 

Jimin stops driving, whining around her fingers as he tries to answer. “—m a good boy— baby’s a good boy.”

 

Sooyoung smiles.

•  
  


Taehyung wakes up and Yoongi isn’t next to him.

 

He must be dreaming.

  
  


It’s a nightmare. Jimin kisses Yoongi as if he’s gonna die in the few next moments, and _it must be a nightmare._

 

Jimin allows his _friend_ to give him head; Jimin allows his _friend_ to finger himself in front of him; Jimin allows his _friend_ to ride him; Jimin has sex with Yoongi and it’s (not) a nightmare.

  
  


Yoongi thinks about Taehyung and hates himself.

•  
  


“You’re nothing more than a slut, ain’t you?”

 

His voice is harsh and even though Yoongi feels like crying, he won’t do such a stupid thing.   
  
They somehow have ended making out in one of the empty rooms, Tae forcing his ex-lover to submit completely, drunkenly forcing both himself and his fingers down his throat.   
  
Yoongi whines, digging his fingers into taehyung's inner thighs, making him almost scream.   
  
"Ugh— fucking bitch. You're such a worthless slut— good not even for sucking cock properly."   
  
He takes his fingers out, only to push his cock further, the tip right up to the hilt digging downwards till he met the warmth of this throat.

  
He spreads the thick drool on yoongi's face using his wet fingers, then slaps him, forcing him to take his cock deeper and deeper, chocking around it for a few straight seconds until Taehyung finally pulls out.   
  


He leaves then for a few seconds, and right away before he enters the room again, Yoongi starts panicking, afraid he left him for good; Taehyung comes back with a condom.

 

“I bet you planned this all along, huh—? Bet you wished Minnie was here as well so you could take both of us at the same time.”

 

Taehyung isn’t smiling, smirking or anything else— he’s just angry and sad; wished he could cry instead of swallowing his tears.   
  
He clicks his tongue, annoyed by the fact that Yoongi has the balls to stay in front of him ready to get fucked, that Jimin still calls him his friend and that he allows it.    
  
“Why?”

 

It doesn’t even sound like a question at all so Yoongi’s reply doesn’t sound like an answer as well.

 

“Why not.”

 

•  
  


He lays in bed alone; the door is opening— it must be Jeongguk. The light is turned on and a few minutes later turned off.

 

He’s alone.

**Author's Note:**

> lmAO i knOW WHAT I DID TO CHUU IM SORRY
> 
> if u dont know, [this< is sooyoung ;;;](https://youtu.be/LIDe-yTxda0)


End file.
